Sam's Days
by Aziza Maye
Summary: A glimpse at some of the important happenings in Sam's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a few glimpses of Sam as he grew up. This might not be the first time these stories have been told, this is my take on them. **

**Don't own anyone just borrowing them for some fun.  
**

John wasn't there for Sam's first step, but Dean was. Sam pulled himself up to stand beside the couch turned and took exactly five steps before teetering back and force and landing hard on his butt. Dean stood in stunned silence before Sam scrunched up his face and started to cry. Dean knelt beside his brother and told him how proud he was of him, Sam looked up at his brother with tear streaked face. Dean wiped a tear away and smiled at Sam. "You want a cookie?" Sam giggled and tried to stand again but could not seem to get his feet to work. Dean took his hands and helped him to stand then walk into the kitchen for his cookie reward. That night when John finally got home he found a crayon note letting him know what he had missed. John took a deep breath and ran his hand down his face. He wondered how much more will he miss from his son's lives.

**Please leave reviews they are yummy and make me happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next big moment in Sam's life.**

John wasn't there when Sam's first tooth fell out, but Dean was. "DEAN." Sam screamed as he ran into the bed room. Dean looked up from his magazine to see blood dripping down his little brother's mouth and something bloody in his hand. Dean jumped off of the bed and came over to his brother. When he saw the tooth in his brother's hand he smiled, this did not help matters. Sam started crying that Dean doesn't care about him, that he was falling apart, but Dean doesn't care. Dean took a deep breath and tried to explain to Sam that he was not falling apart, he had just lost a tooth, but Sam didn't want to hear any of it. It took Dean another hour before Sam accepted what his brother was saying and calmed down. By then the bleeding had also stopped, but Dean still showed Sam how to clean his mouth and made sure that he understood that it would happen again. Two days later when John came home he listened as Sam replayed the events of his lost tooth. He smiled and ruffled Sam's hair, he hoped that his son's had not heard the catch in his voice when he told them to pack up it was time to go.

**Please review they make me happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The continuing days of Sam.**

John wasn't there the first time Sam had a fight, neither was Dean. Sam stood in the playground looking around at the kids. It was his first day at this school, but Sam was used to that. The kids though at this school were not used to new kids, and were treating Sam as though he had some weird disease. A ball flew at Sam's head, he caught it just before it slammed into his face. A boy from his class ran over and sneered at Sam. "Give me my ball you freak." It was the first time anyone had ever called Sam a freak, and he did not like the sound of the word. Before he could stop his self he drew back and slammed the ball into the boy's face. Sam tried to run away but the boy recovered and tackled him to the ground. Sam had a bloody lip and black eye before a teacher was able to pull the two kids apart. After school when Dean saw his little brother's face, it took all of Sam's strength to keep Dean from going after the kid. Dean gave in only after Sam told him he hit back and was pretty sure that he broke the kid's nose. That night as Dean watched his brother sleep he promised that he would never let his brother get hurt again.

**I have more days in the works should I keep going?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for reading so far.**

**Here is the next big day in Sam's life.**

John wasn't there the day someone tried to take Sam, Dean was. The brothers were on their way home from school, when a man walked up to them. He said something about a lost dog. Dean turned away for a moment when he heard Sam scream. When he turned back around the man had grabbed Sam and was running toward a van. As Dean took off after them he pulled a knife out of his school bag. Sam kicked and screamed but the man was much stronger. Dean got to them just as the man shoved Sam into the van. Without thinking Dean drew back and stabbed the man in the back. The man spun around and tried to deflect Dean's continue stabbing. Soon he was able to pull himself into the front seat of the van. "DEAN" Sam screamed, Dean stabbed one more time before turning to his brother. Sam leapt out of the van and into Dean's arms, just as the van drove away. Without putting his brother down Dean ran the rest of the way to the motel. Twenty-four hours later John had his boys in the Impala and was putting the town behind them. John glanced into the back seat to see his sons cuddled together under a blanket. For the first time in many years he prayed that his boys would never have to go through anything like this again.

**That one was a little hard to write, what did you think of it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**It is getting close to Season 6 premier and the Winchesters are on my mind**

**Here is the next day that shaped Sam Winchester.**

Dean wasn't there when Sam came across his first ghost, John was. Sam had been pushing John for weeks to take him to the bookstore a library something. John was trying to do research for a new hunt and Dean was happy flirting with the girls in the neighborhood. Sam needed something to keep his mind occupied. John finally gave in and agreed to take him to town, the next time he went to get food. Sam walked into the used bookstore and took a deep breath, he loved the smell of books. "Don't take too long Sammy." Sam nodded as he wandered deeper into the store. He ran his hands over the bindings not really looking at any of the titles. He started to randomly pull books off and flip through them. "Sammy get a move on." John called from the front of the store. Sam pulled a few more books out before settling on one. As he started to make his way back to the front of the store he thought it strange how the temperature had plummeted. Sam looked around, he could not see anything at first but soon a figure came into view. Sam took a step back, and bumped into a bookcase. "Sam" John called just before tossing a shotgun to his son. Sam caught it and years of training kicked in as he cocked it and shot at the man, who vanished. John grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled him out of the store. It was two days later while Winchester's settled into their new motel that, Sam realized that he still had the book from the store. Looking down at the book for the first time, Sam saw the title of the book _'How to identify Demons' _Sam shoved the book into his bag thinking that there will never be any need for him to have that book.

**Please let me know what you think it feeds the Muses.**


	6. Chapter 6

**One more day in the life of Sam and Dean.**

John was not back from a hunt the first time Sam's heart was broken, Dean was, and Sam wished he wasn't. Sam tried to sneak into the house but it is impossible in the Winchester family. Just as he clicked the lock and turned around he found himself face to face with his older brother. "Hey little brother." Dean said smiling. Sam ignored him as he pushed past and headed to his room. Unfortunately for Sam he always shared a room with his brother. Sam walked into the room and collapsed face first onto his bed. He heard his brother come into the room and sit on his own bed. After a few minutes Sam rolled over and sat up. He could not seem to look at his brother. "Sammy." Sam looked up with tears in his eyes. As Dean looked at his brother he wished deep down that he could hit a girl, or at least the one that just broke his little brothers heart. Dean had tried to tell his brother not to put too much into the relationship but that wasn't the way Sam worked he always put his full heart into things. Dean reached over and tried to reassure his brother. Sam brushed him away, stood and walked over to stare out the window. Sam closed his eyes and swore that he would never give his heart to anyone again.

**Please let me know what you think should I keep going?**


End file.
